Dean's French Mistake
by TheLadyIsabel
Summary: When Dean makes a mistake with a spell, he and Sam are whisked away to the alternate universe where their lives are a television show again. But this time, two more friends are in tow- Castiel and Charlie Bradbury.


"Aand, CUT! That's a wrap for today, guys." Sam looked around then threw his hands up in the air.

"Goddamnit Dean! Not again!"

* * *

_Some Time Earlier…_

"Sam, where did you put the butter?" Dean yelled from the kitchen. It wasn't in the fridge. "Don't tell me you put it in the pantry again!" The kitchen door swung open. Dean whirled around, expecting it to be Sam. Instead he saw… Charlie? She was waving aver her shoulder.

"I'll be back in a few days, Dorothy." The door shut behind her. "Dean!" She hugged him.

"How's it going, Glinda? Enjoying your time in Oz?"

"It's intense." Charlie said. "Dorothy found a portal back, so I decided to visit you guys. It's pretty lucky I ended up here, yeah? You still have the key?" Dean nodded. The kept it safe, in case they ever needed her again. "So, what are you bitches up to? Where's Sam?"

"Being a total dork, as usual." They found him in the shooting range. "Hey, take it easy Annie Oakley," Dean said as he took the gun out of Sam's hands. "Do you think we got infinite bullets?" Sam sighed.

"I was just feeling out of it, you know? Something's off."

"Yeah, like your shooting," Dean said as the three of them looked at the target, with a couple holes barely hitting the body shape. Sam noticed that Dean wasn't alone.

"Oh, hey." Sam bent down to hug their long gone friend.

_Flapflap_

"Where the hell have you been, Cas?"

"That's Castiel? You're right, he is pretty dreamy," Charlie said to Dean. He turned a little red.

"Who is this?" Cas said with that look of constant confusion.

"Cas, meet Charlie Bradbury," Sam gestured.

"Enough with the formalities. Dean, I have arrived because I need to complete a spell, and the Men of Letters have many rare items. There is an angel I need to bring out of hiding in order to help restore heaven. This spell will bring him to me." He handed Dean a piece of paper with a scribble on it. "Can you find anything that has this mark in your stashes?"

Dean scanned the shelf. He landed upon a jar with a similar-looking design. Close enough, right? He picked it up.

"Here you go," Dean said as he dumped the contents of the jar into the rich red spell Cas was making.

"Thank you." Cas began to paint a symbol on the wall.

"Hey, haven't I seen that before?" Sam asked.

"It is possible. It is used in many spells because of its powerful abilities. Stand back, this may be dangerous." Cas slammed his hand onto the spell.

Lights flashed.

* * *

"Aand, CUT! That's a wrap for today, guys." Sam looked around then threw his hands up in the air.

"Goddamnit Dean! Not again!"

"What did I do?"

"The ingredient you fetched for me must have been incorrect. What do you mean, 'again'?"

"A few years ago, Balhazar did a spell that transported us to this magic-less world where our lives are a TV show." Sam looked around. "That must be where I've seen that symbol."

"Yeah, but you forgot one tiny detail: Cas died," Dean said. "Or should I say…Misha." The three of them snickered.

"It's not real, idiot. Cas can be alive if he wants to."

"Wait, so here we're…actors?" Charlie's eyes widened with not only panic, but excitement.

"Yeah. Sammy here's named Jared Pada-something, and I'm, uh, Jensen Ackles. Oh yeah, and you can't forget…_Misha_," Dean snickered again.

"But what about me?" Sam shrugged.

"We hadn't met you yet, so I guess you weren't a character on the show." The quartet walked around the set full of crew members who were leaving for the day.

"Here it is: actor me's trailer." They followed Dean up the stairs.

"Cushy," Charlie said, looking around. "I like it." She found the laptop computer and started to google the show. "What did you say it was called?"

"Um, Supernatural," Sam said, looking at yet another magazine on the table with their faces plastered onto the front.

"Huh. I wonder if there are any good fics," Charlie mumbled.

"Good _whats_?"

"Fan…fiction? You know, like shipping and stuff." _Click click click. _"Oh. Um, you guys might not want to look at this." Cas was already staring at the screen in awe.

"Is that image supposed to be of Dean and me?" He was looking at a detailed drawing of him and Dean in each other's arms, doing a little more than hugging.

"God, dude, that's creepy!" Dean closed the browser window. Charlie sighed.

"So, my name's Felicia Day? I could get used to that. What else am I in?" A few more taps. "Fake me is _so cool_."

"Never mind that. We need to get back to our regular lives, you know, the ones where Dean hasn't been on a soap opera?"

"Wait, Jensen Ackles was on a soap opera?" Charlie said as she quietly googled it.

"Yes-no-the point is, we have have no idea how to get back. We don't know if Balthazar sent us back, or if the spell just wore off, or what." Dean kicked the trailer wall.

"It is simple." Cas said as he stared intently at the younger Dean on Charlie's screen. Dean was so pretty then-and still was now. "I will simply reverse the spell and send us back."

"Cas, this world has no magic. All it has are doppelganger actors and-" he waved his had at the computer "-weird pictures of us. I, for one, want to leave. _Now._" Sam rolled his eyes. "Fake me's trailer is cool and all, but we should go somewhere with more space." They were tightly packed in Jensen Ackles's trailer. "I vote we go to moneybags Padalecki's llama house."

"Uh, I think it was an alpaca, Dean." Sam said, remembering the awkward sex he had with Ruby/Gen last time. He did not really want to have to go through that again.


End file.
